


Purple Gremlin Asserts His Dominance

by hentai_wh0re



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: I Haven't Even Played Danganronpa V3, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-15
Updated: 2020-03-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 85
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23151145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hentai_wh0re/pseuds/hentai_wh0re
Summary: Kokichi is resurrected.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 8





	Purple Gremlin Asserts His Dominance

"kokichi"

"kokichi"

"kokichi"

r̶̹̉̅i̷̬͝s̸̹̖̩̔ē̵̱ ̴̛̞̀ŭ̵̩p̷̯̆ ̸̪͂̕g̶̠̓̔͛r̷̗̗͌ĕ̴͕̯̀̋m̴̡͓̋l̸̫̯̇i̵̪̒͗n̴͈̑̃  
̷̦̉  
̶͓̈̕r̷̪͈̐i̶͎̽͐s̸̙͉̅ẻ̸͖͘ ̶̲́͜͜ṵ̵̮̬́̀p̶̢̑̌̂  
̸̼̥͉̿  
̶̳͛̚r̵̗̭̍̃ê̸͔̼͑ĩ̴͕͚̘̓̕s̵͉̹̼͊e̷̠̦͋ ̴̧̳̹̃͠u̵̺͛̊p̵͈͖̍ ̶̗͙̩̉ǩ̴̮̫͘ͅó̴̮k̴̢̧͖͋͂į̴̩̲͊c̸̦̓͐̓h̵͖̊͜i̶̤̇̕͝  
̵̯̝̖̏́͠  
̶̗̘̪͐ṟ̴̢̈́̀i̷̡̮̳͌̔ś̶̖́̓e̵̞͂̒̏ ̶̣̝͕͒̓͗ȕ̸̠̾p̸̟̿ ̷̨͔̮̊t̵̻͚̃̽ͅo̴̪̫̫͐ ̵̞̉̀ŷ̴̼̿ͅo̷̖̞̐ͅu̸̺͓̜͑r̵̯̔́̓ ̶̣̖̦͑̈́͊f̸̭̒̎ę̵͖́l̵̹̦̱̅l̶̍́̋͜õ̷͎͍͕̅̀w̸̨͑͛ ̷̡̪̳̂̌̀r̷̭͈͔̈́̈́̈́á̶͇̣͇t̶̻̻̚͠͝s̶̗̭̭̏̊ ̷̘͕̀ 

The ground shook as Kokichi's figure burned with angelic light as he descended upon his classmates. With every centimeter of him approaching the ground, the sky got darker and thunder began to go off. The skies warped into distorted purple waves of light, and the clouds became checkered rats. The ground collapsed into itself, warping and sending everyone flying. 

k̵͉͚̈ȏ̴͕͗k̶̨͓̼̈́i̵̛̝̐c̷͓̤̻͐̍̒ȟ̶̰̦̠͝i̷͖̣̊ͅ ̶̧̝̤̄i̶̹̗̣͝s̸̤̤͆̐͌ ̴̞̥̹̈́̚y̵̠̬̺̾ȍ̵̩̣̖ư̴̩̅͆r̵̥͒̎ ̸̞̼͉́̈́̑ĺ̶̤͔ĕ̵̤̙̥̿̉a̴͉͒d̶̮̼̅e̴̾̆ͅr̷̤̪̀̊ ̷̙̌n̸͎̉ó̸̰͖̽w̸̻͐̕

**Author's Note:**

> this isn't crack, this is a threat


End file.
